The Road To Hell Is Paved With Good Intensions
by Pandora4977
Summary: Sequel to Within Your Eyes (I suggest you read that first or you'll be confused). After a roller coaster relationship Aislin and Marko are taking a break from each other. But will they be together again? Will Marko change her, even without her consent? Is Alina developing a crush on Paul while she is still the object of Davids affection?
1. Chapter 1

"What a bitch" Paul said looking from one bit to the next. They read what happened in Markos eyes. She left him seriously left him...and he didn't even kill her. What the hell? And she didn't even leave because of the Alina thing. She just used that as an excuse.

Alina Sat up from the bed in the cave. She didn't agree with what their saying but she was biased of course. "you guys are making it seem like she left the damn country for someone else she's just going a few towns away for a dance workshop in case you don't remember that's what she wanted to do with her life." She was a little upset she couldn't really do that anymore couldn't live the dream she had planned since she was four years old. She couldn't because these idiots and she envied Aislin for having that option. "Back off girl your only here because David still has a thing for you." Alina was taken back a minute. Really? David was impeccable at hiding his thoughts to those he didn't want creeping in. But not so much to the boys anymore. He wasn't there he was feeding, way more than he needed to as always, probably putting everyone at risk, but the citizens of Santa Carla were still running dumb and blind.

She went to Marko "she didn't do it to be cruel okay. I'm going to see her plane off in a few hours it leaves at five am. It'll still be dark. I know she'd love for you to come."

Marko looked up at her and said nothing.

"Are you for real? He's not going to see her fuck that. We have a night of partying and fun to attend. We've been acting like a gang of old ass count Draculas shut in like this. And it's Christmas time tons of tourist girls."

"Not enough skin to see" Marko mumbled.

"There's my boy!" Paul shot out the cave. Marko close behind.

"Dwayne you can't agree with them." Alina said before he had the chance to go out as well. He was the one with common sense right?!

Dwayne shrugged. "Aislin was fine. Until she hurt my brother." Alina shook her head. "You guys killed her sister." She said referring to herself. And in case you don't remember I hurt one of your brothers too. Why are you still tolerating me?" "Because he still loves you." She smiled. "Dwayne your not blind Marko still loves Aislin and she still loves him."

"What do you want me to do."

"Give her a chance when she comes back. Get Marko to come see her off with me. It'll be good for him."

Dwayne shook his head. He was torn. Marko was his brother first and foremost. And he did know Marko was pining for Aislin. He was the youngest of them all he hasn't felt love the way the rest of them had not even in his mortal life he hasn't experienced the loss of love and the regain of it. Aislin was alive and yeah maybe she did still love him. But she had a screwed up way of showing it. "I don't know Alina I'll see what I can do."

Alina watched him fly off and sighed as She crossed the room and looked around the cave admiring the Jim Morrison photo laying about. Aislin must have loved that. Her Doors obsession was beyond her. She went to the middle of the room and sat on the bed. So David still liked her? Why? She had abandoned him and apparently these guys had an issue with abandonment. She did like David quite a lot when she was human, why not now? Oh right he killed you. In order to be with you, Ahh! Her shoulder angels were fighting!

Aislin was in bed eyes wide awake. Her bags lay beside the door, filed with tights and leotards and books. She wasn't too nervous about the workshop that's not why she was up. Marko. Why? Why should she care he's screwed her over before and he knew she loved to dance. They never talked about their future.

"He let you know what he was that equals future Aislin." Alina entered the room through the window. She crawled in the bed beside Aislin. This was normal for them even when the both of them were human. It was so strange looking at Alina now, her blonde hair and naturally blood red lips were just so strange. She used to be a mirror image of Aislin but somehow quite a bit more lovely.

"He hates me."

Alina frowned. "Not entirely he's just hurt right now."

Aislin moved having the sheets rustle around her to stare at the ceiling. "He did it to me too Alina all the time."

"But that's not why your leaving right? To get him back?"

"Of course not! I love him. I really really do but...he doesn't want what I want."

"You'd don't even know what you want." Alina said

"I want some kind of normality in my life."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have fallen for a vampire, and have a vampire bestie."

Aislin said nothing she looked at the ceiling watching the glowing stars lose their light.

"He's not coming is he?"  
Alina pursed her lips. "I asked Dwayne if he could help."

"It doesn't matter." Alina turned and pulled the blankets up to get chin.

Marko watched from a far the plane take off, he watched her look back. And just like that she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Aislin walked through a large dorm like building. She had found her way into the house and simply fallowed many of the other girls with sock bugs and sweatpants. She found a chart that placed her in a room with a Mina Hart, she smiled it reminded her so much of a Johnathan Harker from Dracula. She walked through a crowded hall to get o C12. There was a lounge room on the bottom floor with a pool table and large TVs as well as a few old fashioned desktop computers. Five weeks here Aislin, no turning back now.

She found her room. There was a girl unloading her things into one of the dressers. She was dainty, and sickly thin a dancer body no doubt, she looked up as she heard Aislin, her eyes were grey and her left one slung slightly lower than the right. She had a beauty about her though that seemed unreal a moment. "Hello."

"Hello." Aislin let her luggage fall to the floor as she walked up to her. "I'm Aislin."

"I'm Mina, Is this your first year?"

Aislin shook her head. "Well aren't you lovely," She took a step back and looked at her. "They'll eat you up."

Aislin felt a little uneasy as those eyes looked her up and down. "I'm sure I taste wonderful."

Mina smiled. "I like that, this is my second year third time coming though, I came during spring break and thanksgiving break and now this."

"Cool," What was she supposed to say to all this?

"I'll show you around. An orientation starts in an hour, then an intro dance class, that should be enough time to get ready. Would you like me to help you put your things away?"

Aislin couldn't quite tell if Mina was being sincere, she couldn't help thinking she wasn't though, but that could just be that wall that she put up. "I can handle it thanks." She began putting her clothes away as Mina spoke on and on about the places she had studied, The talking didn't stop until she was in that beginning class where there was a larger group to chat away.

Aislin stretched on the floor and pointed her feet in a split.

"Hi there." A boy with a very handsome face smiled over to her as he pointed his feet. "I haven't seen you before, is this your first year."

"You guys are quick here aren't you?" She sounded unintentionally rude it was just an irritatingly obvious question, if they hadn't seen her before of course she was new!

"Oh you have a perfect attitude." He made his body form into second position attitude.

Aislin laughed "Ballet humor how cute."

"I'm Mikhail like Mikhail Baryshnikov." "Nice, I'm Aislin." "Like Aslan from the Narnia books?" "No its pronounced As-Lin" "I see. Well I look forward to seeing what you got. I choreograph." He got up and clapped his hands calling the class to order the way she would back at home with her group of eight year olds. She learned a series of combinations some of which did take quite a bit of effort to get down correctly. To her surprise she was not one of the weaker dancers she was keeping up fine with the students of seniority. Next was a couples class. She learned that Isadora she was always paired with Duncan, and that Martha was always partnered with Grahm, Mina is always paired with Mikhail, and her partner was also a new boy named Ethan. She didn't talk much at first to him. But she found herself constantly wondering why exactly she was there. She chose to put her feet through five weeks of hell. And this would be her actual job one day…hopefully…maybe…. After class Ethan stopped her, he was a tall boy, a strong upper body and blonde hair and green eyed. She had to admit she had to stop herself from staring to intensely as she danced with him. "Hey Aislin are you doing anything after lunch?" "Besides reading in my room nothing." "Lots of new people will be hanging out we get to hours before curfew, wanna come?" He had an accent! Was that Russian? "Umm maybe, depends how long my phone call lasts." "Well I hope you come." He smiled and walked away looking back at her twice before meeting up with a group of others up ahead.

Alina waited for the guys to finish feeding, it was ridiculous us how much foreplay was involved with the girls they brought home. Damn they were just a meal!

Marko was done first he wasn't really into it the way the rest of the guys were. Sure he enjoyed the attention he got from the sleazy girls but he had that before and he had Aislin before as well. No matter how much he tried he thought of her. Not every moment but it was little things that reminded him of her. Like when he passed by the Chinese food place he took her too. Or even looking at Alina, they used to be identical and inseparable. He didn't want to feel so lousy. He wished he couldn't feel.

"Hey how was she?" Alina walked up to him with a soda from the boardwalk shops. The rides weren't running anymore for the cooler weather it seemed to rain a lot more during the winter in Santa Carla, but all the food stands were still up.

"Huh?"

"The girl, she sounded like she was enjoying herself?"

"Oh yea sure, she was okay, I'm not really for fake moans."

"Did Aislin moan the right way? Like uuuh uuuh ahhh uhh?" She laughed hoping he'd laugh as well but he only smiled.

"Why do you keep bringing her up?"

"Why do you keep acting like she's gone forever? She'll be back in a couple of weeks. Then things will be normal, ya know like a detox period."

"Well maybe I won't want her by then Alina! It's not okay what she did! Leaving like nothing was wrong! She told me once she didn't even want to dance, that wasn't what she wanted. Leaving like it was okay that she wasn't in love with me anymore."

"She still loves you-"

"No, Alina shut up, she doesn't, she decides she loves me one week and then the next she doesn't!"

Aislin looked away. She didn't know what to say, trying to keep Marko and Aislin a thing working; she only made things worse if anything. Aislin was an idiot Marko was an okay guy, he was nice most the time, kind of a smart ass but not anywhere near as bad as Paul. "I just don't want you upset, you don't deserve that."

"Oh yeah? I'm damned to hell Alina, I kill someone every night, what do I deserve then?"

She looked up at him, his eyes such a piercing blue, his face so intent his cheekbones so high…"Someone as equally damned to share hell with."


	3. The End

I am sorry to inform everyone that I will not be pursuing this story anymore, I know you may be thinking well you haven't updated for ages duh. But I wanted to say formally I will not be continuing Aislin and Marko's story. I promise you all I have tried to continue it. That is why I had a second part made to it. I had ideas of Marko and Alina feeling love and leaving it as that and Aislin just being normal or maybe Aislin would find out and flare out drinking David's blood to become a vampire herself. I wasn't sure where it would go but I wanted to try and every time I try to write a new chapter I just couldn't write anything I thought was good. I try very hard to make the characters I create likeable (if they get to hang out with the lost boys they got to be awesome right?) well every time I did I just realized more and more my dislike for Aislin. I don't know but I feel like she's become a hard to like character over time. She is moody and confused all the time and I don't know if that makes her relatable or annoying. She just kind of became this person that I'm not even sure I know well enough to know her actions. This all may seem silly to you all but I do feel characters create a life and personality of their own. I hate when my favorite stories end without explanation. And since I know this is one of my most popular of stories I had to let it formally be known I will not be pursuing it for now. Perhaps I will write a new story for the boys soon. I'm not sure. Happy reading and I hope you all understand and know that I tried. Maybe one day I will know what Aislin and Marko want and will be able to finish.


End file.
